Gasoline and electric powered lawn and garden blowers have become very popular in the recent years for moving and cleaning loose debris from lawns, gardens, sidewalks, driveways and other paved areas. Blowers are now used commercially and domestically for eliminating grass clippings, leaves, dirt, and trash debris from most outdoor surfaces. Generally, the structure of the powered blower includes a tubular exhaust nozzle which is well known and has not dramatically changed in recent years. The tubular nozzle directs pressurized air in one direction which the user usually directs in a downward direction at the debris moving the debris along.
A serious problem with current blowers occurs when the blower nozzle is directed at an obstacle that is higher than the surface being cleaned, such as grass along a sidewalk or a curb along the street. Under these normal operating conditions, an undesirable turbulence forms which causes the debris to blow back towards the user. Furthermore, these turbulence conditions can make it impossible to blow the debris over the obstacle because the debris keep blowing backwards. Having to stop using the blower and physically pick up the debris would defeat the purpose of using the powered blowers. Thus, with obstacles, the user of the blower can be faced with having to direct the debris elsewhere to a distant location for removal.